1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant clip, and more particularly to a plant clip which is able to evenly support the bud and peduncle of flowers or any other kinds of plants.
2. Background
It is well known in the art that when a flower bud begins to grow, due to the peduncle being soft and very vulnerable, a tenderer will use a stick which is axially tied up with the peduncle and wires which is loosely around the peduncle to support the flower to grow in a desired direction and manner. However, when the stick is used to straighten the peduncle, in order to secure the engagement between the stick and the peduncle, a user will have to use wires or any other suitable securing device to tie the stick and the peduncle together. As time goes by, the wires and/or the securing device will become rusty and the rusty surface of the securing device will impede the growth of the plant. Furthermore, due to the application of wires, the peduncle will not be able to have sufficient support in every parts and the tenderer will have to tender the plant in the aspect of providing sufficient support from time to time. Sometimes, the wire will even cut off the water transmission from the surface of the plant because of wrong engagement between the wires and the peduncle of the plant. It is noted that the stick-wire supporting manner applied the plant is not suitable and not satisfied to the needs of users, thus improvement and/or alternation thereof is necessary.
The present invention provides an improved plant clip to obviate and/or mitigate the aforementioned problems.